Rise of the Sith
by Grubkiller19
Summary: War consumes the galaxy. Hungering for dominance, the ruthless SITH EMPIRE assemble a massive fleet to destroy their ancient enemies in the GALACTIC REPUBLIC. But when their Emperor is killed, infighting destroys any hope of an Imperial victory. But out of the ashes, one Sith Lord will rise up, and create a new order that will ensure final victory over the hated Jedi Order.
1. Part 1-Return

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

**This is a new story that I'm putting together, which consists of my interpretation of the Destruction and rebuilding of the Sith Order.**

**It starts in 1000 BBY and ends with the beginning of the Clone Wars.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Main Plaza, Imperial Citadel, Kaas City, Dromund Kaas_.

Ranks of Imperial troopers marched through the streets, their heavy army boots making a rhythmic sound.

_PLUCK-PLOOK! PLUCK-PLOOK! PLUCK-PLOOK! PLUCK-PLOOK! _

As the troopers marched in tight boxes, Imperial tanks and walkers followed them. Cheering crowds were gathered on either side of the street, as they applauded their glorious Imperial Army.

A hologram of Emperor Skere Kaan looked out over the scene in front of him.

He smiled.

After about half an hour of parading, the Army halted in front of the Citadel. Every soldier in the each file turned to face their Emperor in perfect unison, their boots echoing down the street as they stomped them onto the pavement. The thunderous sound echoed down the street in both directions.

All of the clapping and cheering from the crowds ceased. That's when everyone else turned their attention to Kaan, who's hologram projected his image from the throne room balcony high above the city.

He placed both hands on the stone balcony, before he spoke into the com device, which amplified his voice across both the city, and the rest of Imperial Territory.

"_My people... Sons and Daughters of the Empire... For many years, we have been a broken nation: shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape. Ten years ago, I asked for time, and that time was granted by you". _Skere Kaan said_._

His soldiers and people continued to look up at him in utter silence, hanging on his every word.

The Emperor held a fist in the air. The power symbol.

_"You: the strength in my arm, the holders of my dreams... " _

He continued, spreading his arms out to his people, giving them praise_._

_"Many years ago, our forefathers embarked on the greatest exodus in the history of all galactic history. An exodus for freedom. This planet became that freedom"._

As he spoke, people thought about how the people were flown away on every ship that they could find, escaping their doomed Civilization and settling a new one.

_"Our new world changed us,"_Kaan said. People thought back to the history of when they first settled here. People had to fight at a young age just to survive. But even then, most people didn't last past their thirties.

_"At first, it weakened us, but in fact, we were growing... stronger," _he continued, alluding to the people's conquest of the planet's vicious wildlife. _"In the time you have given me, I have rebuilt our nation, I have rebuilt our strength, and I have rebuilt our pride!"_

Elsewhere, thousands of Imperial Sith troopers marched through the streets, carrying their Imperial weaponry, with dozens of Imperial tanks and armored viechles moving down the roads. Imperial Star-fighters flew across the sky, escorting gunships. Imperial Star-Destroyers, painted with a dark shade of gray with the Sith Imperial insignia painted on the flanks, hovered above the cities and made for orbit.

_"Our enemies at home have been re-educated; we have given them new insights into our cause," _he said, just as loyal supporters of the previous regime across the planet were being executed by Sith Troopers in front of their own homes.

_"On this day, we stand united once more," _Kaan continued, as Star-Destroyers exited the Unknown Regions and went South-east towards Republic territory in the Northeast quadrants of the galaxy.

_"On this day, those driven to divide us will hear our voice! On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be ignored NO MORE!" _Kaan declared.

Republic and Imperial warships hammered away at each other. But the Imperial ships were upgraded after hundreds of years of innovations to the fleet. Their weapons were more lethal because of it. Despite their valiant efforts, Republic warships lost their shields, their armor being torn apart from the power of the Sith weaponry. Sith warships conquered the Far Outer Rim and continued to besiege the isolated Republic worlds in the northeast, including Korriban, in order to secure the flanks of Kaan's New Sith Empire.

Sith Troopers and Sith Acolytes and warriors, their armor painted gray and their visors glowing red, rushed out of their gunships to subjugate cities, which were in rebellion after their initial conquests, and began killing anyone who so much as shook a stick at them.

Resistance fighters were put down.

Random civilians were rounded up and executed publicly.

The few Republic troopers and brave Jedi Knights that remained tried desperately to resist the invaders.

As planets burned, cities were raised, and warships were turned into floating debris fields in space, the Sith Empire advanced, cutting a swath across the galaxy, and not stopping until they've gained their '_place in the universe_' or died trying.

_"Defenders of the Sith Empire," Kaan continued. "...NOW IS OUR TIME!_"

The people down in the streets raised their fists in the air. The soldiers began to enthusiastically wave the banner of the Sith Empire, their heads held up with pride. Pride that they've never felt before. And yet, that pride was unmistakably that of the Sith Empire.

Everyone down below, civilian and soldier, master or slave, officers and noblemen, man or woman, began to cheer.

They then started to chant the Emperor's glorious name.

_"SKERE KHAN! __SKERE KHAN! __SKERE KHAN! __SKERE KHAN!"_

Khan smiled. His people have finally cut away the disease of defeatism that has rendered them terminally ill for too long.

After admiring the scene before him for a few more moments, Skere Khan turned from the podium and walked away.

His people continued to chant his name.

It was time for the people of the Sith Empire to carve their name into the blood stained brick wall of history.

And the chisel, with which they would carve it, was their new ruler: Sith Emperor Kaan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Korriban_.

The home-world of the Sith.

Final resting place of many Sith Lords, and the sight of hundreds of wars.

Ever since the last great war between the Sith and Jedi ended, the Republic has been setting up shop on former Sith planets to do a little artifact hunting. The Jedi Council wanted to keep the Sith from getting their hands on anything they could use against the Republic. With the Sith still out there somewhere, there was no telling what type of power the ancients could provide for them. Which was why the Republic didn't want anyone getting their hands on it, especially independent smugglers who might sell it to the highest bidder.

On a Republic space station orbiting the planet, two Jedi, Satele Shan her zabrak master, Kao Cen Darach, along with Havoc Squad, a Spec ops unit under the command of Sergeant Jace Malcolm, were escorting one such smuggler named Nico Okarr.

"I'm telling you, I had no idea what was in those crates. I'm innocent," the cowboy hat-wearing smuggler said as he was marched down the corridor by his captors.

"You were smuggling Sith artifacts out of Republic controlled territory, captain," Master Darach said, somewhat annoyed and uninterested.

Okarr rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Keep the artifacts. Just give me back my ship," he said.

That's when he caught the sight of a beautiful light blue twi'lek wearing tight clothing. He looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of her tightly outlined rump.

One of the Troopers shoved him. "Eyes front". He ordered with a gruff voice.

"Just inspecting the troops, corporal," Okarr said under his breath, smarting off.

* * *

Deep in the Republic's orbital facility, a blue Rutian Twi'lek, who wore tight leather clothing, and wore light armor plates over her curvaceous assets, walked through the corridors.

Her name was Eleena Daru.

She was an undercover agent working for the Sith.

But long before that, she was a slave. Her former master had abused her since she was small, and until she was in her late teens. But then one day, she was freed by her new master, and lover, Darth Malgus.

And because she was freed, she had a life debt to her new master. One that she intended to repay in full.

Even though, deep down, she knew that she was harming others.

But... such is life.

When she was in a secluded spot, away from the Republic military personnel, she reached for her com-link and spoke into it.

"My Lord, the base's long-range communications and scanners have both been disabled. You are clear to begin the assault."

"_Affirmative, Agent Daru, Stand-by._"

She smiled, and stepped out into the corridor when no one was looking, and looked out a window.

_'It's time to prove to my new master that I'm useful... and not just in bed_'.

* * *

Suddenly, the Jedi apprentice Satele Shen felt a little faint. She held her head.

Her master noticed.

"Satele, what's wrong?" He asked with concern as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

The column stopped as she shook her head.

"I sense a... a great darkness," she said metaphorically.

Moments later, a fleet of Sith capital ships and fighters comes out of hyperspace,

They begin to attack the space station.

"The Sith Empire has returned!" Master Darach exclaimed.

Explosions rocked the station.

Republic fighters and fast attack frigates went to engage the Imperial fleet. The station's few defensive cannons went to work, swatting some of the fighters and boarding out of space. But despite the Republic's valiant efforts, they wouldn't last for long against the power the Sith rolled in with.

More explosions rocked the station. Windows cracked, carbon mist was sprayed everywhere, and exposed cables dangled from the ceiling as sparks flew everywhere.

"We must warn the Republic!" Darach said.

"But our comms are down. And our ships can't outrun those fighters," Malcolm said.

That's when they heard the sound of some clearing their throat. They all looked to see that it was Okarr.

"Well...guess who has the fastest ship in the sector," the smuggler offered.

The Jedi and clones looked at each other. The smuggler was obviously bragging, but they didn't have a choice.

"Very well. We'll clear you a path to the hanger," Darach said.

The group ran through the debris and body strewn corridor on their way to the hanger. On the way, more explosions rocked the station. Blaster fire could be heard down the hallway.

As The two Jedi, their troopers, and the smuggler ran towards the hanger, dodging and returning blaster fire as they went, someone called out on the station's PA system.

"_Station defenses breached. All hands evacuate!_" The crewman called out. Then there was a shout and a dying groan, followed by static.

Okarr was about to run into the hanger first when the Jedi blew passed him

"Stay back!" Master Darach ordered Okarr as he and Satele ignited their sabers and began to clear out the hanger of all of the Sith Soldiers inside. They blasted at the Jedi, but they skillfully dodged and deflected enemy blaster bolts as they cut through the wave of black armored assailants.

Behind them in the corridor, Sergeant Malcolm and his troopers were covering their escape. They blaster away at the advancing wave of Sith Troopers.

Imperium troopers fell to their Republic counterparts, who backed up into the main hallway that led to the hanger.

Okarr saw a another squad of Sith troopers charging down the corridor. Two of them fired their grenade launchers down the hall at the Republic Troopers.

"Look out!" Okarr called to them.

Malcolm and his troopers saw it and tried to dodge the flying explosives. But it was too late. They impacted the wall behind them and caused a brilliant explosion, sending the troopers flying. Okarr shielded himself from the burning shrapnel. Through the dust and debris, all of the troopers, except Sergeant Malcolm and Corporal Aric Jorgan, lay dead.

Okarr looked back and froze for a second. He frowned and walked towards the charging Sith troopers. Out of the corner of his eye, Malcolm and Jorgan were getting up. One of them was trying to check the vitals of a deceased trooper.

As he walked, he pulled out a pair of blaster pistols.

He fired his blasters. Blue laser bolts slammed into the wave of troopers, downing two of them. He spun around to dodge a blaster bolt. He fired again. Killing some more Sith troopers.

That's when he saw several droids walking towards them. They were painted black, had glowing red eyes and bubble shields. They marched forward and blasted away at the smuggler.

He fired back. But his blaster bolts had little effect.

But that's when Malcolm and Jorgan entered the fray.

They blasted away at the shielded droids. After a few seconds, the shields disappeared and the unprotected droids were shredded to bits before they collapsed and stopped firing.

The smuggler and two troopers rushed into the hanger, escaping a fresh wave of Sith troopers. They fired back as they passed through the door as the Jedi finished off the Sith troopers in the hanger. Malcolm used his repeating to blast the door control, slamming them shut. But before it was shut, a stray bolt flew through the door and hit Corporal Jorgan in the shoulder.

"Dammit!" Jorgan shouted as Malcolm and Satele went to check on him.

At least the hanger bay was now secure.

Okarr saw his freighter.

A beam from the ceiling had fallen near the ship, damaging it.

"My Ship!" The smuggler exclaimed.

Sparks flew from the scrapes on the hull.

"Will she fly?" Master Darach asked.

"Ehh! She's not pretty. But she's tough," Okarr said.

As the group prepared to board Okarr's ship, a _Fury_-class Imperial interceptor entered the hangar. When it touched down, the ramp lowered. Two Sith emerge. One was a red-humanoid known as Darth Vindican. The other was a bald human with pale skin named Darth Malgus.

The Jedi and Sith looked at each other.

"Captain, get everybody aboard and prep for takeoff. This is our fight," Darach said.

Okarr nodded and boarded the ship to prep for launch.

Sergeant Malcolm propped Jorgan up on his shoulder as he carried him on the ship. "Good luck General. Give 'em a kick in the ass from us".

Satele and Darach nodded before they walked towards the approaching Sith.

* * *

On the ship, Malcolm set an injured Jorgan down in a seat, whilst Okarr ran into the cockpit.

He gave an order to his droid.

"R7. Prep the ion cannons," he said.

The droid beeped a reply and went to do that.

* * *

Darth Malgus activated activated his single blade, while his master activated a dual-edged red lightsaber.

Darach and Satele rushed towards them. Darach activated a green saber, and Satele activated a dual ended saber with blue blades.

Satele crossed blades with Vindican, and her master crossed blades with the Darth Malgus.

The four combatants jumped and around and swung their blades wildly, yet skillfully. They sometimes switched opponents.

To the casual onlooker, it was too fast to keep up with everything that was going on.

Darach continued to duel Malgus, who swung his blade at his head.

But the Zabrak Jedi slid forward on his knees, leaning his head back from the saber like a deadly game of limbo. he was so close to the blade that he could briefly feel the heat.

Malgus then tried to jab Darach in the face with the opposite end of his saber, but the Jedi leaned back before swatting Malgus' blade away with his own. They continued the fight right after.

Meanwhile, Satele was seemingly driving Vindican back. She crossed one of her blades with his, and leaned forward, trying to force his own blade on his face.

But Vindican kneed Satele hard in the gut, forcing her to double over. Vindican used this split second to bring his blade down on top of her.

But Darach had something different in mind.

He threw his blade, causing it to spin like a propeller. It was heading straight for Malgus, who ducked just in time.

But the spinning blade continued towards Vindican. It made contact with his blade, forcing him to back off, saving Satele in the process, who jumped up and kicked Vindican away before swinging her blades at him in a reinvigorated assault.

Darach's green blade flew back into his palms and he continued the duel.

Satele turned back to help her master by striking his busy opponent.

But Malgus forced Darach back and swiftly turned around to greet Satele with a lightning strike that came from his fingertips. She was involved in lightning before she fell to the hanger deck.

When Malgus turned back around, he was met by a force push from Darach that sent him flying towards the other side of the hanger, landing next to a recovering Vindican.

Satele got back up and force pulled her saber towards her. Darach placed his hand on her shoulder.

Okarr's ship was taking off. Malgus and Vindican shot lightning at the ship. But a rocket propelled grenade forced them to stop and evade the small missile. It came from Sergeant Malcolm, who hung from the open ramp.

"COME ON!" He shouted, encouraging them to climb aboard.

Satele started towards the ship, but Darach stopped her.

She looked at him, confused.

"Go Satele. You must walk a different path," he said, as his student lowered her head in sadness.

Darach nodded reassuringly before he ran towards the Sith.

"Master!" She shouted before throwing her saber at her master.

Without looking, he jumped in the air and spun around. Halfway through his 360 degree spin, he snatched the saber out of the air, igniting the dual ended blue lightsaber, which he now used in addition to his green blade.

With three blades, he jumped between the two Dark-siders and viciously fought them.

* * *

Satele cart-wheeled over some debris and ran along what remained of a catwalk before she force jumped towards the smuggler ship. She caught Malcolm's hand and he pulled her aboard as the ramp closed.

Okarr's ship bashed the Sith infiltrator out of the way and flew out of the hanger.

"On those guns! Now!" He shouted.

Malcolm and Satele climbed the ladders in the middle of the ship, which led to the upper and lower gun turrets.

* * *

Back in the hanger of the doomed station, Darach was in the middle of a fight to the finish.

The Two Sith were attacking him from both directions.

Vindican used lightning to attack the Jedi, but he blocked it. Then he swung his blades in a way that caused the lightning to flung at Malgus, who shouted in pain.

When they attacked again, Darach cut Vindican's dual-saber in half, and then Darach knelt down to touch the ground, using the force to create a shockwave that pushed both Sith warriors back.

Darach then focused on Vindican. His vicious attacks forced Vindican into a defensive posture. Eventually, he overwhelmed him, spun around, and stabbed him in the gut with the blade that Satele gave him.

The injured Sith Warrior moaned in pain.

_One down, one to go_, thought Darach, who looked for the Dark human.

He then saw Malgus standing their with the remaining end of his dual ended saber hilt. That's when Vindican's dual edged lightsaber was ripped out of his hand and flew straight into Malgus' hand. He ignited it.

With two blades, he advanced towards Darach, who began to use the force to throw debris at Malgus. He cut through the debris being flung at him.

He even cut through an engine, which exploded. The explosion concealed Malgus, who came out of it like a bat out of hell. He crossed blades with him again.

Malgus went on a vicious offensive, using his inner rage to fuek his attacks. With his two sabers, he constantly barraged the withdrawing Jedi with saber blows. Darach lost Satele's blade, leaving him with the one.

When Malgus forced Darach's defenses open, he swung his blades at his stomach, mortally injuring him.

The Zabrak Jedi collapsed and slowly died on the floor.

* * *

As Satele blasted away at enemy fighters that harassed Okarr's ship, she felt cold.

There was a great disturbance in the force.

The link between master and student was ironclad.

She froze for a moment as she felt his life force slipping away.

"_Keep them off of me!_" Okarr said over the Comm. "_The hyperdrive's almost ready_".

Satele snapped back out of it and continued to blast Sith interceptors out of the sky with Malcolm.

More star fighters were swatted out of the sky.

They flew through a debris field of Republic and Imperial ships.

One Imperial corvette was in their path.

Malcolm and Satele fired their cannons at the ship, targeting it's critical systems. They strafed it with devastating firepower, causing the bridge superstructure to explode.

Okarr shielded his eyes from the explosion. But that's when he made the jump. The blue tunnel of hyperspace formed around them and they jumped into hyperspace, heading back to Republic space, with the terrible news: The Return of the Sith.

* * *

Back in the hanger, a severely injured Darth Vindican crawled towards the shield that kept everything from being sucked into space.

He saw dozens of large Sith Cruisers and several support ships orbiting korriban.

korriban was his ancestral home-world. He was a Sith Pureblood. This fight for korriban was personal.

Malgus walked up behind him, looking at the vast display of power before him.

"They escaped master. You failed. They'll warn the Republic of our intentions,' Malgus.

Vindican choked out an answer.

"No Malgus. This... 'cough'... is only the beginning. The Republic will know to fear our power," Vindican said.

"Today, after nearly 1000 years, korriban is ours again. And tomorrow... the galaxy will kneel before us," Malgus said. He ignited his saber. Vindican could see what Malgus was doing out the corner of his eye.

"Welcome home," Malgus said before he swung his blade through Vindican's neck.

As his late master's head rolled across the deck, he looked out the shield. He watched Sith warships gathering over korriban as swarms of Sith interceptors passed by.

_'This is only the beginning'_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was part 1.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Part Two will be up soon.**

**Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	2. Part 2-Seeds of Doubt

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

**Hey guys, here's part 2 of this story. I hope that you all enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Caamas, Cirius System, Core Worlds region_.

Caamas.

A highly populated and marsh-covered Core World in the Cirius system, the second planet orbiting the star Cirius, and one of the founding worlds of the Galactice Republic over 24,000 years prior. It was also home to the native Caamasi, a very pacifistic people by nature, as well as large populations of immigrated Bothans and Ithorians.

The planet was hospitable world of jungles, marshes, steppes, and rolling hills. Its dense rainforests and jungles teemed with life.

Or at least it _used_ to.

With the re-gnition of hostilities, the Sith Empire has launched a massive offensive into the Core. One of the planets that got in their way was Caamas.

With only a token Republic task force to protect it, and Sith loyalists infiltrating the planetary shield generators, the defenses were eventually swept aside, leaving the planet open for a planetary bombardment by the Sith.

The Sith fleet gathered over the planet, and began to fire their powerful turbo-lasers. The clouds glowed red before hundreds of thousands of laser bolts pierced through the sky and slammed into the surface, blasting away cities and a few small military bases that were on the surface, as well as burning away the vast forests and jungles. Within days, Caamas became a barren waste, and without vegetation to release oxygen, the atmosphere became toxic and unbreathable. Bombardment kicked up smoke and dust into the air, and the surface became wracked by dust storms and falling soot, eroding the surface and sending dirt and mud into the oceans. The waters, once teeming with sea life, were evaporated and burned away by the sheer heat of the bombardment.

But that wasn't the end of it. There was a small Jedi sanctuary on the surface. It was here that the remnants of the Republic's military presence would make a final stand, and protect what was left of the planet's populace, who hadn't been killed or evacuated yet.

Darth Bane was personally leading the strike force that would deal with these pitiful remnants.

As his strike force marched, the landscape burned behind them, making the entire region glow orange, the smell of humid air being replaced with char and ash. When they were within sight of the Jedi sanctuary, they stopped.

Darth Bane and his fellow Sith looked out over the burning valley, and saw what looked to be a large shield dome, which contained the large, ornate gray building that served as the Jedi sanctuary. There was a large patch of greenery that still surrounded the Jedi buildings... the last of the greenery that survived the bombardment, and it was only because this shield's power source wasn't linked to the same one for the planet.

"My lord, our forces are in position. What are your orders?" One of his Sith warriors asked.

"I want our artillery units to commence their barrage. Once the Republic is softened up, we will go in and slaughter anyone who dares to remain within our path to glory," Bane said.

"My Lord, we are receiving an urgent message from the Imperial Citadel on Dromund Kaas!" An Imperial Trooper informed.

Everyone tensed up. They knew who was calling.

Bane was clearly displeased by that.

"Put it through," he said through his gritted teeth before he and his fellow Sith kneeled.

A few seconds later, a hologram of Darth Kaan materialized in front of them.

"What is thy bidding, my lord?" Darth Bane asked.

Kaan looked down on his subordinates with disdain before he spoke.

"_Your advance into the Core is moving too slowly. Everyday you falter is another day that the Republic will use to mobilize against you. It is time for you to make a final push into the core. While Darth Malgus leads the assault on Coruscant, You will support his flank by attacking your next target, which is the planet Alderaan"_.

Everyone was confused.

"Why Alderaan?" Malgus asked, asking the same question that was on everyone's mind, while also trying to keep his rising anger in check.

"_Coruscant may be the heart of the Republic, but Alderaan has always been the soul. You will conquer the planet and capture the royal family. With their downfall, it will serve as an example to the rest of the galaxy, and all who oppose us. The Republic will be demoralized, and it's cracks will widen, before we exploit them"_.

Malgus looked up.

"But, my lord, we've been assaulting the Colonies for days now. The further we move into the core, the thicker the Republic resistance becomes, and the more losses we take. We can't go on like this indefinitely. We need time to regroup before we can launch an offensive of this scale."

Silence fell between the two of them. No one made a sound. But Kaan was less than enthused.

"_If you are unwilling to help," _Kaan sais as Bane felt like he was choking before he was pressed hard into the ground by an invisible pressure, "_Then I will simply find someone who will._"

"Gah! I - I will... do what you say." Bane managed to choke out before he was released.

As Bane coughed viciously and tried to regain his breath, Kaan continued. "_Continue the offensive, or I will find someone more reliable to take your place,_" Kaan threatened before his hologram disappeared, and so did the pressure around Bane's throat. He shot up to his knees and sucked in a great breath.

The price of supporting the Brotherhood of Darkness, as it turned out, was nothing less than your dignity.

Bane's blood boiled as a fiery rage was ignited deep inside of him, illuminating even the darkest corners of his black soul.

* * *

Later, Darth Bane started viciously slashing his blade back and forth against the charred remains of a tree that was still standing. As he did this, cinders and ashes flew from the tree, getting on his subordinates, who stood behind him in silent fear.

That's when Malgus stopped. He froze, standing there like a statue. The tension that was in the air was murderous.

Then he looked over his shoulder.

"Do any of you have something useful to say?"

No one said anything.

Suddenly, a squadron of Republic fighters flew out of the large dome shield that was being used to protect the Jedi Sanctuary, which was the Republic's final stronghold on Caamas. Republic Starfighters flew over the Sith forces and dropped their payload on the Imperial artillery, which was bombarding the shields. Explosions ripped through the Sith forces like an unfolding carpet of destruction.

Several more Republic fighters flew out of the shield and went up to the Imperial cruisers that hovered over the region. They released their payloads and dropped them over the smaller cruisers. Explosions blossomed over several of their hulls. Secondary explosions then ripped through their engines before they slowly sunk to the ground, flattening anything beneath them.

The Republic was lashing out in a final desperate attempt to drive back the Sith onslaught.

"My lord, the Republic is counter-attacking." Darth Zanna, Bane's apprentice, said.

Darth Bane smiled and re-ignited his lightsaber pike.

"Good... I need to kill something."

* * *

As Sith and Republc fighters engaged one another over the dome shield, Darth Bane took the Imperial Army and marched through the dome shield. The difference between the inside of the shield and the outside was basically night and day. The area inside was untouched by the flaming destruction outside.

It was still beautiful.

But it had to be destroyed.

Darth Bane was the first to pass through the shield. As soon as he did, blue laser bolts spewed out of nowhere and everywhere, flying straight towards him. he deflected everything away from him. Some of the bolts flew right back into the clones that fired them. Some of them fired grenades and rockets at him, but he raised his hand and used the force to deflect several of the projectiles away from him, before they bounced into the shield behind him, killing several of his own subordinates.

The Imperial army marched through, with tanks, walkers, speeders, and infantry. They began to bombard the Sanctuary. Explosions blossomed across the the outer walls. But as more Imperials came through the shield, more Republic fire was rained down on them, destroying everything that they hit with deadly efficiency.

Darth Kaan told them that the Republic troopers were inflexible in combat, and led by poor Jedi leadership.

He was either a liar or an idiot.

Probably the former.

Several Jedi were leading the charge, ready to throw the Sith out of the shield. But one Sith tanker managed to locate the Republic's shield generator. The hover tank's gun traversed and elevated in the direction of the generator. It fired, using several shots to cause the shield to spark and crackle with electricity, before igniting in a ball of fire that enveloped that entire section of the base, engulfing several troopers that surrounded it.

With the shield down, Sith artillery, that was deployed in orbit and on the ground, rained down heavy fire on the Jedi stronghold.

Clones positions were ripped apart. Fighters were destroyed before they could get off the ground. Republic heavy weapons emplacements were picked off one by one. Republic Trooper units that were packed together were wiped out.

With the way nearly clear, Darth Bane his lightsaber pike forward to point at the Jedi sanctuary.

"CHARGE!"

"HURAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

With a battle cry that shook the stars, the Sith Imperial Army charged forward. Their footsteps made the ground rumble beneath their feet as they rushed across the grounds of the sanctuary.

* * *

The once pristine Jedi temple was set ablaze. The planet fared no better, as the forests burned. Animals ran for their lives as their ecosystem went up in cinders and ashes

People that survived the Sith's initial onslaught, and were inside the building, screamed in terror and scattered in every direction, trying to get away from the Sith. They failed in an attempt that was already futile.

Wounded clones crawled around on the ground, screaming in agony. Sith Troopers ran up to them and fired a spray of blaster bolts into them, causing them to finally stop moving.

Blue blaster fire continued to pour out of the burning temple, mixing in with the orange cinders that came from the wall of fire. Out of the wall of fire, came the Sith Army, like a scene straight out of Hell.

GAR Troopers rushed in every direction as they scrambled to their positions to repel the invaders.

"Move it troopers, on the double! Grab your weapons and get to the front gate. Move!" One of the gray-uniformed clone officers called out. White-armored soldiers went up the ladders and headed straight for the outer defenses. When the men got there, clouds of dust that filled the corridors glowed orange.

When the dust cleared, they could see Sith troopers tussling with several GAR troopers. Not to mention the burning forest or the endless sea of Sith troopers in front of the fort. Republic fighters of all kinds were dogfighting the Sith star-fighters for control of the skies. Republic fighters were superior, but the Sith ones were numerous.

"Awh Shiiit!" One trooper exclaimed.

One GAR trooper was thrown over the wall, plummeting to his death afterwards.

"We've gotta clear this wall!" another trooper shouted.

Another trooper was being strangled to death by a Sith trooper.

"Clear out the courtyard. Don't let anymore up!" A GAR sergeant ordered as he rushed up to help his comrade, running the imperial trooper through with his laser bayonet. However, he was too late. The trooper had already choked to death, and blood poured out of the marks that the Sith trooper made in the process.

"Pick your shots, make 'em count!"

The men of the GAR crouched down and took cover behind the wall, spraying the Imperial-filled courtyard below with blaster fire.

The Blue blaster bolts clashed with the orange lighting from the burning forest.

Imperial troopers fell in droves, but many more took their place.

"Holy Shit, They're EVERYWHERE!"

"Hit those fuel cells down there!"

There were several pre-placed fuel barrels scattered across the courtyard. The Republic troopers blasted them, causing brilliant explosions that barbecued anyone standing nearby.

That's when several large imperial tanks, concealed by the trees, which continued to blast away at the walls of the Jedi sanctuary.

"Oh Shit!" One trooper said aloud as one tank-launched projectile flew towards the fort.

"INCOMING!" Another trooper shouted as the projectile slammed into the front of the fort, causing a brilliant explosion that sent flaming debris flying everywhere, killing a lot of men. The Republic gun emplacements in that spot were silenced.

Grappling hooks began to be thrown up and hooked onto the wall. Imperial troopers began to climb up.

GAR troopers used their blasters to kill all of the Imperials that managed to make it to the top.

Meanwhile, down in the courtyard, the Sith continued to advance towards the fort, firing up at the clones on top or trying to climb the wall. A pair of jedi, one human male, and his female twi'lek padawan, were swinging their sabers back and forth as Sith acolytes began to surround them.

As long as their Jedi commanders were still in the fight, then so were the clones.

But then, as the Republic continued to hold their ground, several Harrower-class Sith battlecruisers cut through the cloud cover and hovered over the battlefield.

"Oh Frak! Sarge, enemy cruisers. We can't hold 'em off any longer!"

"JUST KEEP FIRING!" The sergeant ordered his men.

Heavy laser blasts began to hammer the fort. The GAR troopers began to run out of ammo. But the Empire was far from finished.

Defeat was inevitable.

One of the troopers lowered his rifle and looked up at the cruisers. Their weapons began to glow red. Then, several red muzzle flashes dotted the fleet, and red plasma bolts began to slam into the ground. The bolts began to walk towards the Jedi sanctuary, until they finally overtook the building itself, blasting stone after stone off of the buildings.

And then suddenly, the trooper's world went dark.

* * *

Later, when the trooper came too, he saw dark figures dancing around each other, sticks of light waving between them. When his vision finally started to clear up, he found that he was on the ground level. Then he saw the Jedi fighting the Sith.

The swordsmen on both sides moved gracefully, blocking and parrying each other in a deadly and beautiful manner.

That's when the Twi'lek padawan, Sienn Ertay, was stabbed from behind, causing a red laser sword to jut out of her abdomen. When the sword was withdrawn, she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Her master didn't fair better, and was soon overrun. The pale-skinned, and bald headed Sith warrior that battled him grazed his right leg, causing the Jedi to shout in pain and stagger. He dropped to his knees, and the Sith warrior slashed at his wrist, causing his sword hand to drop to the ground. The Jedi fell onto his back.

But the Sith didn't finish him off like the trooper expected.

Instead, they just stared at each other.

They were speaking to each other. The trooper was able to make out bits of it before they raised their volume.

"There is no pain... only the force."

"Ha!" The Sith warrior laughed. "Another Jedi Lie. You sit there among the dead, after losing an apprentice, and with a severed limb, and yet you claim that there isn't pain?"

The Sith turned to his troopers.

"Spread out. Kill the survivors, including the refugees."

"No!" Master Makarov shouted, with tears in his eyes, as the the troopers began to spread out and slaughter everything that crossed their paths. Screaming and blaster discharges could be head off in the distance. "Blasted Sith Scum! You won't get away with this!"

Darth Bane just looked down at him, with his blade pointed down at the ground.

"The Sith Empire will take every corner of this galaxy, even if it has to stand on a pile of corpses. But don't worry..." Darth Bane said, before he raised his hand and lifted the wounded Jedi into the air, where he began to choke him with an invisible force. The Jedi began to struggle and hold his neck. But then the Sith used the force with his other hand to make his lightsaber fly straight out of his hand like a spear, and it went straight through the Jedi's heart. "...You won't be around to see your own Order's demise." Bane said before he dropped the corpse and turned to his men. "As soon as we're finished, we will load up and prepare for departure. Out next target is Alderaan."

His troopers cheered.

"For the Empire!" Darth Zannah, his apprentice, called out.

FOR THE EMPIRE!" His men roared back

The GAR trooper reached for his sidearm, and slowly lifted his shaking arm to aim the pistol at the Sith's bald head. But before he could pull the trigger, a blaster bolt came out of no where and caught the trooper in the face.

His strength failed him, and the life force began to leave him before he went limp.

Then there was silence.

And then blackness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, that was part 2.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Part 3'll be up soon.**


	3. Part 3-Deceived

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

**This is part three of this story. Hope you enjoy.**

**When the Sith are on the verge of victory, their lust for power will become their downfall.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Coruscant_.

An city-covered planet that was in the center of the Core Worlds, and the capital of the Republic. Noted for its cosmopolitan culture and towering skyscrapers, Coruscant's population consisted of approximately one trillion citizens hailing from a vast array of both humanoid and alien species.

Though debated by many historians, it is widely believed to be Humanity's original home world

All across this great beacon of democracy and civil liberties, the people of Coruscant were going about their busy lives.

As the sun set over this part of Coruscant, people were going to the theater to see the latest piece of holoscreen art, culture, education, and/or fine dining. Others were going to work or running errands to support their families, while children came home from to school after learning new skills. Sky cars flew back and forth through traffic that stretched across the global bee-hive that was Coruscant.

But despite the fact that the people of Coruscant were quite close to the frontline, even after 25 years of war, the people continued to live their carefree lives.

They were in for a rude awakening.

* * *

_Jedi Temple_.

High above the vast stretching cityscape of Coruscant, a shuttle slipped through the large Republic blockade above the planet.

At the same time, in the shadows of its tall spires and thick walls, a black-cloaked figure—Darth Malgus—and his female Twi'lek escort, Eleena Daru, were approaching the eastern entrance of the Temple, the headquarters of the Jedi Order, an unbreakable fortress against the Dark Side of the Force for 4000 years.

As they move up the steps of the Jedi Temple, they are met by several uniformed soldiers. These men were members of the Jedi Temple Security Force, soldiers who were charged with protecting the Temple at all costs.

"Halt! Identify yourselves!" The lead officer said.

But Malgus didn't stop.

The troopers all fanned out and trained their weapons on him, prompting Eleena to take a step to the side, keeping herself behind her cloaked lover.

"I said HALT!" The officer said before reaching for his security sidearm.

But in the blink of an eye, Malgus drew his red lightsaber and slashed the officer and two others across the chest, killing them instantly. The others tried to open fire, but with several swings of his saber, deflected their shots back into the or slashed them apart.

When the last body hit the floor, Malgus continued to walk towards the main entrance with Eleena close behind. The twi'lek woman looked up and gave a nod to someone crouched atop the main entryway.

It was a woman with red hair and wearing Mandalorian armor.

Her name was Shae Vizla, the leader of House Vizla, a clan of Mandalorian warriors who pledged their loyalty to the Sith Empire in their fight against the hated Jedi.

She nodded back at Eleena and turned back towards the Temple, using her jetpack to infiltrate the upper levels. Vizla flew through an open balcony and proceeds to kill several more guards with her blaster before they even knew what hit them. After making sure that the coast was clear, she checked the holographic display on her gauntlet, monitoring the progress of a shuttle that had managed to slip through the Republic blockade.

It was time for the hated Jedi Order to end.

* * *

Casually striding into the Temple, Malgus and Daru are met with well over a dozen Jedi, including Jedi Grand Master Ven Zallow, who surround the pair with active lightsabers.

But then, before the Jedi could move to fully subdue the pair, a large shuttle violently crashes through the Temple entrance as planned, smashing through old stone columns before finally coming to rest a short distance behind Malgus. The shuttle's boarding ramp lowers, revealing another cloaked figure who proceeds to ignite a red lightsaber; taking a few steps forward, the darkness behind him is illuminated by the activation of over twenty more blades of crimson energy.

The Jedi are awestruck by what they are faced with.

Without a single word, the Sith Warriors, led by Lord Adraas, pour from the shuttle, charging the Jedi Knights in a battle that quickly overtakes the Temple's entrance hall. A series of Jedi and Sith fall in the battle, as Eleena Daru fires at Jedi from the Sith Lord's side before taking cover behind a still-standing pillar. Vizla and her Mandalorian warriors move through the Temple with their jetpacks, mowing down Temple guards attempting to assist the besieged Jedi, with wrist rockets and flamethrowers.

Darth Malgus cuts down numerous Jedi with his lightsaber, striking at others with streams of Force lightning, and simply lifting another Jedi by the throat with his bare hand, before using the force to through him across the room.

Ven Zallow, who had fought with Malgus on a number of occasions prior to this one, slams the female Twi'lek into a downed column with a Force push before rushing to attack Malgus directly. Shortly after, a Sith warrior crushes the floor around him, flinging guards away.

Meanwhile, Malgus manhandles two nearby Jedi with the Force, just before Zallow meets him.

The two then clash in a duel through the chaotic battle still being waged around them. When Zallow leans backward to avoid a deadly high swing, Malgus kicks him several feet back through the air; Zallow takes the ever-so-brief intermission from their duel to strike down two advancing Sith warriors. Malgus throws his lightsaber, which Zallow leaps over, only to be struck by a powerful Force push that throws him through a piece of the collapsed rubble. Malgus summons his airborne lightsaber back to his hand while leaping over the debris, attempting to impale Zallow as he lies on the ground. The Jedi, however, recovers quickly from the impact and manages to avoid the Sith Lord's lethal blow by jumping clear. He strikes back at Malgus with a vicious series of fast-paced strikes, stunning the Sith Lord with a elbow to the face. When his next swing misses and he spins to gather momentum for another strike, Malgus rushes in and impales Zallow through the torso.

As a searing, burning pain spread throughout his body, replacing the strength that was rapidly disappearing, Malgus stood triumphantly over him, whispering in his ear.

"You were deceived. And now, your Republic shall fall."

Defeated, the Jedi Master falls to his knees as Malgus turns away, deactivating his lightsaber.

In his final moments, the Grandmaster stares out at the burning cityscape as the ruins of destroyed Republic warships fly towards the surface like meteorites.

Sith starfighters fly overhead, Sith war droids march up the Temple steps, and Sith warships loom in the distant sky.

Master Zallow pitches forward onto the ground as the starfighters unleash a barrage of laser cannonfire on the Temple and the surrounding district, pillars of thick smoke rising into the air.

Malgus walks out of the Temple as spires and statues collapse behind him, raising his hood as the Temple is engulfed in flames.

* * *

_Senate Building, office of Chancellor Genarra_.

Further away in the Federal district, home to the very symbol of Democracy and Freedom for the galaxy, the Senate Building is engulfed in flames, much like the Jedi Temple. White-armored Republic troopers make a desperate stand, against the overwhelming tide of Sith droids, troopers, and dark acolytes.

Many of their brothers in arms fight just as valiantly in the surrounding districts, fighting for every street, building, and bedroom.

But their actions prove futile as Sith warships blast away at the mighty, silver skyscrapers of Coruscant, illuminating the night-sky with balls of fire that are choked out by columns of thick, black smoke.

But behind the scenes, far from the main action, and deep within the halls of the Senate Office Building, there is hallway leading to the Chancellor's office, filled with dead, dismembered Republic troopers, the walls covered in blast and saber marks, and exposed wiring hanging from the ceiling.

In the office itself, Emperor Skere Kaan of the Sith Empire is standing over Jedi Master Genarra, who is also the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. She is badly injured, and crawling across the floor, desperately trying to reach her lightsaber.

But just as she uses the Force to summon the fallen sword, her hand is crushed by an armored boot before it can fly into her hand.

She lets out a pained scream as Kaan twists his boot into her hand.

"Your persistence is greatly admired, Supreme Chancellor," he said mockingly. "But hopelessly futile. There is no stopping our Empire. Our time has come."

He then stepped back and used the Force to throw her around the room, smashing her into the walls and onto her desk, and then up into the ceiling. She cries and shouts with every hit to her bruised and battered body.

"For 300 years, we prepared. We grew stronger. While you rested in your cradle of power, believing your people were safe..." Kaan said as he used the force to choke her." ...and protected. You were trusted to lead the Republic—but you were deceived, as our powers of the dark side have blinded you. You assumed no force could challenge you...and now...finally...we have returned."

As she continued groan in pain, Kaan used his hands to pick her up by the throat and began to slowly crush it with the Force.

"Just face it. Your Republic is dead... and the Jedi will soon follow."

But then, Genarra clenched her teeth and stared at the Sith Emperor with a look of defiance.

"You..." she tried to say before choking up blood. But then she gathered all her remaining strength to speak her final words. "You first!"

Kaan was slightly dumbfounded, confused by what she had just said. But then she let go of her throat to touch a button on her wrist-comm. And then, several devices around the room, including the Chancellor's desk, began to beep rapidly.

And just as Kaan figured out what she was doing, the room exploded around them, blasting debris out the window and scorching everything inside, including the Chancellor and her arch-rival.

All while the battle, which would come to be known as the Sacking of Coruscant, continually raged around the building.

It would take a while before the events of today truly shook the galaxy to the core.

The Republic lost its capital, its home fleet, and many of its most powerful guardians, including the Chancellor.

But the Empire suffered much more without even realizing it. It has lost its Emperor. The snake has lost its head, and soon, the rest of the body would die. It was only a matter of when, and how gruesome that death would be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Alderaan_.

On an elevated cliff overlooking a forested area outside of Alderaan's capital, a unit of GAR troopers were arming themselves for battle. A series of clicks and beeps came from power packs being slid into their weapons, powering them up for the fight that lied ahead.

As their commander, Captain Malcolm, slid his dual sidearms into his holsters, he looked out over the once peaceful landscape of Alderaan, thinking of the peaceful history of this planet, and what it had meant to the Galactic Republic.

'_Enough is enough. The Republic is the galaxy's only hope for peace and justice. It must not fall.'_

Elsewhere on the planet, Sith star-fighters screeched across the skies above Alderaan, dropping their deadly ordnance on the landscape below. Behind them, dark, menacing triangle-shaped warships hovered above a valley, where row upon row of tightly packed formations of black-armored troopers awaited the order to march on the cities of Alderaan.

_'The Sith Empire exterminates everything in its path.'_

Elsewhere, a regiment of Sith troopers, led by Darth Bane and several other Sith warriors, marched through a forest, with a burning city behind them.

_'The enemy has no remorse for the worlds it destroys.' _Malcolm continued to think, as his men continued to prepare for battle. They were all that stood between the capital of Alderaan and the endless destruction caused by the Sith Empire.

_'Everything we value will die unless we hold the line. This war isn't about politics or resources. We are fighting for our survival, and for the freedom of the galaxy.'_

When Malcolm was down thinking, he picked up a portable missile launcher, and walked to the edge of the cliff, hiding behind a tree, in front of his men. He peeked around the tree and looked down. He could see a column of Sith troopers, warriors, and battle droids marching through a gorge towards Alderaan's capital.

He lugged the portable missile launcher, walked out from behind the tree, and took aim at the column of Sith forces.

"For The Republic!" He shouted before firing three successive rocket-propelled grenades, each one wiping out a cluster of Sith troopers and droids.

The Sith looked up to see where the small missile pods came from, just in time to see a horde of white and red armored GAR troopers shouting a powerful battle cry that made their teeth chatter, and the ground rumble beneath their feet.

The men all jumped down from the cliff and landed in the gorge. When they hit the ground, they charged into the trees, firing everything that they had at the Sith troopers, who had been setting up a camp overlooking the capital city. Sith troopers were speared through the chest with blue plasma bolts, while war-bots were blown apart from the sheer amount of firepower coming at them.

The forward echelons of the Sith column were routed and overrun almost immediately. These weren't just planetary security forces that they were so used to fighting. These weren't even ordinary troopers.

These were the elite troopers of Havoc Company.

The most highly decorated, distinguished, and recognizable unit in the Grand Army of the Republic.

Malcolm and his men continued to charge into the trees that were at the bottom of the gorge, continuing to fight their ay through row upon row of Sith troopers and their black painted battle droids.

Several troopers dove into cover behind a fallen tree. One of the trooper's primed and tossed a thermal detonator in the middle of a somersault. The grenade hit a black painted droideka just as it finished unfolded. Before it could activate its shield, the grenade exploded, wiping out the droid and several surrounding Sith troopers.

A group of Sith acolytes rushed in at the head of another wave of troopers and droids. They activated their sabers and attempted to break through the Republic lines. But this counterattack was immediately blunted by the clones, who stood their ground and fought like animals.

The Sith tried to use their sabers on the clones, but as soon as their blades made contact with their armor, they didn't leave a mark. This was due to Havoc Company, and several other spec ops units, having their armor coated with a thin layer of Cortosis, a rare metal that could deflect saber blows, even deactivate them if the metal was concentrated enough.

Havoc Company got into the faces of the Sith warriors and the melee ensued.

One GAR trooper flipped a charging Sith warrior over his shoulder, turned around, and swiftly placed several blaster bolts into the grounded Sith warrior. Several others began to clock other warriors in the face with their rifle stocks.

Elsewhere, Malcolm continued to direct his men through the battle.

"Lets go, move it up!" He called out.

More troopers continued to charge through the forest, burning the Sith encampment to the ground.

A pair of heavy troopers, both armed with heavy repeating blasters and wearing heavy trooper garb, rushed up and stopped. They aimed their weapons and fired them, sending a deadly volley of blaster fire into a squad of Sith troopers. Some of them were killed, while the rest took cover behind tree trunks that were being ripped apart by laser bolts.

Malcolm then aimed his launcher at the same group a Sith, firing his explosive rounds, and vaporizing all of them.

That's when a platoon of war-bots, marching forward on their tripod legs and behind ray shields, and several dozen Sith troopers started moving towards the Republic lines. They fired, felling multiple GAR troopers from concentrated fire.

Malcolm gestured towards some of his men with a hand signal to move to the right.

"Flank them!"

He aimed his launcher at the led war-bot and fired. The droid exploded, its shield doing moving to stop the missile.

Elsewhere, Malcolm's men began to flank the Sith as ordered, and began hitting them from the sides. The Sith forces were now caught between three groups of GAR troopers, all pouring heavy amounts of fire on them.

Droids exploded.

Sith troopers fell.

Acolytes tried to deflect the blaster fire, but were eventually overrun.

The battle seemed to be going well. That's when a heavy trooper that was standing next to Malcolm was pulled by an invisible force, and went flying. Malcolm turned when he heard him screaming, and was able to catch a glimpse of a red-blade jutting out of the trooper's unarmored neck. The trooper was tossed aside, and Malcolm could see Darth Bane, his face hidden behind a skull-like helmet.

The Supreme Commander of the Sith Imperial Forces, and the literal bane of the Republic's existence.

Jace Malcolm bared his teeth and pointed at the Sith Lord.

"Concentrate Fire on that skeleton-faced Sonuvabitch!"

He fired his missile cannon at Bane, sending several missile pods his way. Several clones joined in, firing their blasters at the leader of their enemy.

Darth Bane raised his saber-pike to deflect the oncoming blaster bolts. Then he raised his hand and used the force to send the missiles that Rex fired in several directions. The redirected missiles bounced in several spots around him, killing several of his comrades. But one missile landed too close to him. He was overtaken by a ball of fire. When it was cleared, he had a scar that was covered in a black scuff mark on his left cheek. He faced his GAR adversaries and spat out some dust that got into his mouth.

His orange eyes glowed with anger and hatred.

Ramming two Sith warriors bodily, Jace Malcolm attempts to do the same to Bane but gets caught in a stream of Force lightning. Clearly in pain, the trooper nonetheless draws a combat knife and struggles to finish his attack on the Sith Lord but is hurled backward and knocked unconscious.

* * *

As he's coming to, escaping the void of darkness that overcame him, Malcolm is being dragged by his arms to meet his death by a waiting Sith Warrior, as numerous other Republic troops meet the same fate all around him. But just as the Sith moves to inflict the killing stroke, Jedi Knight Satele Shan rescues the Jace and his remaining men and moves to engage the Sith herself, wielding a blue double-bladed lightsaber. As she downs the Sith who were only seconds earlier about to kill the survivors.

Malcolm and his men are able to make it back to their feet, being handed blaster rifles tossed from their comrades before rejoining the battle.

Shan carves a swath through the Sith forces, felling Sith warriors and one of their droids before finally clashing with Darth Bane himself.

The two Force users battle with a combination of lightsaber swings and blows from their fists and feet. Bane uses his overbearing strength to his advantage, forcing Shan to mount a strained defense from her knees; she reaches out and collapses the trunk of a nearby tree, bringing it down right in the middle of their fight and separating the combatants.

With the playing field leveled again, Shan leaps onto the fallen tree where she continues her battle with Darth Bane until being thrown into another tree. Bane dives to end the battle and her life, but Shan manages to dodge with a last-second jump, though Bane is able to slash through her lightsaber and go for a killing thrust. Shan catches the Sith Lord's blade, and holds him at bay long enough for Malcolm, whose life she had saved, to return the favor by ramming and tackling Bane while he is distracted. As the two grapple, the trooper reveals an armed concussion grenade in his hand, detonating it mere inches from their faces. Both are thrown backward by the blast, though Bane climbs to his feet first, his face and armor burned and scored.

But before he can retaliate, Shan uses the Force to slam Malgus into a cliff face. The veteran Sith warrior, who was the literal bane of the Republic's existence, struggles against Shan's power, but with a subsequent blast from the Force, she drives him deeper into the rocky cliff.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Jace Malcolm wakes up as the battle around him comes to a close, his face suffering both burns and lacerations while his armor shows blackened scars from the blast. As he looks over the battlefield and the dead Republic soldiers. He begins to contemplate the losses, and the cost of victory.

_"While the sacrifices are heavy, we fight knowing that a single spark of courage can ignite the fires of hope, and restore peace across the galaxy."_

Malcolm is joined by Shan and several survivors from the battlefield. He shares a look with one of his troopers and nods. The trooper nods back and fires a single flare into the sky above the forest. It is answered by several others, until all across the planet flares can be seen, while at the same time, the Republic Navy arrives in orbit above Alderaan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ruined Sith Camp_.

Hours after the forest battle, Master Satele Shan and her men had finally moved on, with fresh Republic reinforcements, and were now dealing a death blow to what was left of Darth Bane's forces.

The Republic Navy hammered away at the Imperial warships, and their fighters strafed the enemy landing craft.

It was a complete rout for the Sith. The worst they had suffered in a long time.

But as this was all happening, at night, a squad of Sith troopers, led by Darth Zannah and two Sith warriors, were searching through the battle, trying to find their lord and master.

One trooper ran up to Zannah, who was standing on the cliff edge overlooking the main battle. Blue and red explosions lit up the night, and the booms rumbled across the terrain.

"Lord Zannah. We've been searching for hours. Respectively, I think we consider calling off the search to-"

"You, Sergeant, might want to consider turning around and continue searching for your supreme leader!" Zannah said dismissively, and slightly enraged.

"But ma'am, the Republic is breaking through!"

"You should be less worried about the Republic, who've already made up their mind about killing you, and more worried about me, who is still mulling it over." Zannah said, threateningly.

The trooper froze, and then backed away nervously, before turning back to rejoin his comrades, who were still checking the bodies and debris.

* * *

Two hours later, the troopers finally found a pile of rocks nearby, when a hand reached up out of it.

"We found him," one trooper called out before doing a quick DNA test on the hand.

That's when Zannah and her two fellow warriors ran up to the pile of rocks and reached out with the Force to lift them off of Darth Bane. The brutally scared Sith Master crawled out of the pile, and stood up, using his anger and hatred to get past the pain.

"Master! We're so relieved that you're alive!" Zannah exclaimed.

But Bane ignored her and began to walk, and limp, over to the cliff where Zannah stood earlier. He began to watch the battle finish up, and witness the Republic fully claim the field.

"What happened?" He finally asked.

"After we lost contact with you, a Republic fleet arrived and completely routed our forces." Zannah said. "And I should also inform you that Emperor Kaan was killed in the Invasion of Coruscant."

Barth Bane seemed to be absorbing all of this new information, as he began to study his skull helmet.

"I'm sorry Master, but I'm afraid it's over." Zannah said.

Bane put his helmet back on, and took a deep breath, as if contemplating what he was just told.

Then, without uttering a word, he activated his lightsaber pike, and immediately slashed at the two Sith warriors that were flanking him, before they could put up a defense. Darth Zannah ducked underneath her master's attack, which killed her two compatriots. That's when the squad of Sith troopers opened fire on the Dark Lord.

Bane expertly used his saber pike to deflect their shots, killing half of them with their own firepower. Then, Bane used his Sith lightning to vaporize the remaining troopers, killing them all as they disappeared into a flash of dust and energy.

Zannah looked up in fear of her master as he finished dispatching her search party.

"What... what are you...?" She silently stuttered.

"No." Bane declared as he turned around and took one last look at the battlefield. "It's only just begun."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well folks, Bane and his apprentice go their own way. Next chapter, we see how the death of the Sith Emperor effects the rest of the Empire, just as the Republic goes on the offensive.**

**Anyway, I hope that I can get these chapters up as soon as possible. I can only work on these stories every so often, with school and work on my plate.**

**Well, until next time, as always, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


End file.
